Mi Bella Angel De Las Rosas
by LadyAliceChan
Summary: Que pasaría si en realidad Anthony no falleció y todavía está con vida en un lugar desconocido? Candy y todos de la familia Ardley piensa que el está muerto, excepto Albert, quien quiere mantenerlo un secreto. Porque Albert no quera contarles a todos que Anthony está vivo? Quera Anthony volver a su vida normal al lado de su amor de su vida, o preferida su nueva vida en Escocia?
1. Chapter 1

Que pasaría si en realidad Anthony no falleció y todavía está con vida en un lugar desconocido? Candy y todos de la familia Ardley piensa que el está muerto, excepto Albert, quien quiere mantenerlo un secreto. Porque Albert no quera contarles a todos que Anthony está vivo? Quera Anthony volver a su vida normal al lado de su amor de su vida, o preferida su nueva vida en Escocia?

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, así que tenga paciencia conmigo, no sé si tendré errores ortográficos, pero espero que les gusten ^^

Todos los personajes de la serie Candy Candy, pertence a Kyoko Mizuki y  
Yumiko Igarashi, Ninguno me pertenece, ni la historia.

Capitulo 1: Una despedida dolorosa

En la mansión de los Adleys, solamente se podían oír los llorar de una hermosa joven, en un jardín lleno de rosas marchitadas. La joven estaba sentada en una banca llena de lágrimas, sus cachetes rosados como las flores de primavera, estaban todas empapadas, la joven no podía subtender todo lo que sentía, ella sufría por alguien que ella tanto amaba, no puede creer que la vida sea tan cruel y injusta con ella, no se merecía la partida de Anthony. El no se fue a otro lugar, Anthony está muerto, y nunca jamás en la vida volverá a verlo, eso le giraba dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez, y no podía aguantar el llanto. Toda la familia Adley decidió ir al funeral de Anthony, todos fueron excepto Candy, no podía despedirse para siempre de él, no podía a ver a Anthony, le causaba un gran dolor en su dulce corazón. En ese momento llego George, viendo a Candy llorar de esa manera le partió el corazón:

-Señorita Candy….-

- George, que haces aquí? No se supone que este en el fun-Candy Pauso y miro a las flores marchitadas de Anthony, sin terminar la oración

-Decidí venir antes, ya me despedí de él joven….- Dijo George mirando si Candy volvía a mirarlo – Candy, Lamento mucho lo que tienes que pasar en este momento, estoy muy triste de lo sucedido y también toda la familia Aldey, pero hay que continuar mirar hacia adelante-

- No sé si podre George….- Se le empezaron a aguarse sus ojos otra vez

- Con el tiempo veras que todo estará bien, el joven debe estar muy triste también, viendo a todos sufrí de esa manera, así que por favor, no me gusta verte más triste Candy… - Dijo George

-Me puedes dejar sola George? Necesito pensar con lo que voy hacer con mi vida, ahora en adelante-

- Seguro Señorita Candy – George no dijo nada más y se marcho.

En ese momento aparece Albert entre las rosas de Anthony, Candy sorprendida de ver a su amigo se paro, y corrió hacia él:

-A-Albert!...- Candy se le tiro en sus brazos y empezó a llorar aun mas fuerte

-Candy….que pasa?- pregunto Albert con curiosidad

-Anthony…Anthony se a hido, nunca nos regresara Albert, el….esta muerto….- Candy no podía dejar de llorar, cada vez que dejaba una lagrimar se podía oír los llantos, y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Albert

Sin embargo Albert tenía una gran conciencia en sima, ya sabía lo que había ocurrido, él sabía algo que ninguno de ellos sabían incluyendo a la Tía Elroy, pero si les contaba ellos iban a sufrir aun mas por lo sucedido. Albert recordaba después de lo sucedido de la casería de zorro, donde Anthony se había caído de su caballo, después que todos de la familia Ardley lo encontraron a él, pensaron que estaba muerto porque hubieron unos segundo donde dejo de respirar porque había estado inconsciente por varios días. Cuando Albert hablo con el médico del Hospital, y le aclara a el que Anthony sigue vivo, pero hay un grave problema, Anthony padece dos condiciones que pueden ser muy fatales para él, ya que el golpe en la caída le hizo un daño en su cabeza. Uno de las condiciones que padecía era amnesia, Anthony no recuerda nada de su niñez, o las persona que él conocía, y no puede recordar nade excepto su nombre, el médico recomendó que lo debe de coger más suave con él, porque si Anthony ve a esas personas y recuerda toda su memoria en un cantazo puede crear algo conocido como ''Nervous breakdown'' y puede hacer muy fatal para él, y puede incluso ahí perder la vida. Lo Segundo fue que él no tiene tanto tiempo para vivir, aparte de su amnesia, tiene una enfermedad desconocida, que hasta lo mejores hospitales de América no conocen ningún método para ayudarlo, sin embargo, el médico le recomendó que los únicos que pueden ayudar, son los hospitales en Escocia ya que ellos tienen algunas maneras de atender estos tipos de casos, pero el riesgo es que solamente hay un 50% que funcione esas operaciones. Albert sabiendo que Anthony tenía un gran riesgo, y el cómo tío de Anthony, era responsable por todo lo que sucedía, tenía que salvar al único hijo de su querida hermana, Rosemary. Para no tener riesgo, Albert falso todo el funeral, en la caja de muerto no había nada, y le encargo que nadie viera adentro de ella, para que nadie supiera donde estaría el cuerpo de Anthony, sino iban a entrar muchas sospechas. Cuando Albert escucho la voz de Candy, regreso a la realidad fuera de su pensamiento:

-Albert, que te pasa? Te veo demasiado preocupado y pensativo? Dijo una preocupada y triste Candy

-No es nada, pequeña, solamente estoy pensando en mi siguiente viaje-

-A donde te irás, Albert?- pregunto Candy con curiosidad

-Voy a ayudar a un amigo, que está muy enfermito y que no tiene a nadie más, excepto a mi- dijo Albert en un tono grueso, como si alguien le estuvieran ahorcando la garganta

- Ya entiendo, espero que se mejore, que bueno que te tiene un amigo como tú, yo estaría muy agradecía por lo que estás haciendo- Dijo Candy tratando de sonreír pero no podía

Después que Candy y Albert Platicaron un largo rato, ella decidió que debería volver al Hogar de pony, para empezar de nuevo y apartarse de todo eso que la hace sufrí tanto. En ese momento Candy noto una rosa, era la Dulce Candy, la flor que Anthony le había regalado en su cumpleaños, su amado tesoro:

-Mí querido Anthony…-

-Creo que debes llevártela al hogar de pony, ahí podrán tener un pedazo de el- Dijo Albert dándole una leve sonrisa.

- Si, muchas gracias, Albert-

-Ningún problema, oh me tengo que marchar ahora, un día nos volvemos a ver Candy- Se despidió Albert y sin mirar a tras continuo

En ese momento detrás de la mansión, George lo estaba esperando y con la camioneta lista para su partida. Después de la llegada al puerto, le encargo a George que mientras estaba de viajes, que cuando Candy se recupere un poco, quiere que ella ingrese en el Colegio San Pablo. Con eso hecho el barco hacia Escocia estaba listo para partida, y Albert estaba muy preocupado por Anthony, tenía mucho miedo de perderlo a él también, como a su hermana, asi que hará todo lo posible para poder ayudarlo en todo:

-No te preocupes Anthony, te ayudare a recordar tú memoria poco a poco y podrás, y haré todo lo imposible para que la operación salga un éxito, tu nueva vida va a comenzar, un amanecer te espera…. – dijo Albert mirando a la distancia, ya América desapareció

-Capitulo 1 terminado-

Bueno creo que era un poco corto porque es mi primer capítulo, y creo que no era tan interesante ^^; pero no se preocupen, el próximo capítulo será mucho más interesante, y contaran como Anthony comienza su nueva vida en Escocia. Espero que les hayan gustado, y el próximo capítulo será la próxima semana. Gracias :D


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno este es el segundo capítulo de nuestra historia, espero que la disfruten! ^^

Todos los personajes de la serie Candy Candy, pertence a Kyoko Mizuki y  
Yumiko Igarashi, Ninguno me pertenece, ni la historia.

Capitulo 2: Un nuevo amanecer

En las altas montañas, donde se podía ver el hermoso amanecer, la belleza de la naturaleza se expandía por toda Escocia, se podían escuchar el cantar la melodía de las aves, para que todos puedan levantarse para ver un nuevo día. En un pequeño valle en Escocia, llamado El valle de los lirios, había una cabaña grande, de tonos de color azul cielo, con un gran jardín, y un pequeño establo donde se encontraban los caballos. En unas de las habitaciones, había a un Anthony durmiendo tranquilamente, apunto de despertar, sus ojos azules se abrían poco a poco, a oír a los pajaritos cantar su canción. Anthony no sabía que había pasado, no recordaba nada, se sentó en su cama y se quedo pensativo, de repente entra un alegre y divertido Albert:

''Buenos días dormilón'' dijo Albert con una sonrisita burlona mientras le habría las ventanas de su cuarto

Anthony no entendía quien era el hombre que acabo de entrar ha su recamara, sin tocar la puerta educadamente:

'' Es de mal gusto entra a una habitación sin tocar la puerta, sabes?''

''Es verdad discúlpame, Anthony''

'' Anthony? Quien es Anthony'' dijo el joven muy confundido del el nombre que menciono el hombre

'' Ese es tu nombre, recuerdas?''

''Oh ya me acuerdo, mi nombre es Anthony, pero…dime quien eres tú? Me parezco mucho a usted, pero no sé quién eres… '' Pregunto el joven confundido aun mas

''Mi nombre es Albert, y soy tu tío. Tus Padres me encargaron de cuidarte aquí en Escocia por varios meses, ya que ellos tienen que viajar por su asuntos de trabajo'' Albert le tuvo que mentir al joven de los ojos azules, no podía decirle que su madre había fallecido de pequeño, y que su padre nunca estaba con el…

''y dime, cuánto tiempo tendré que quedarme aquí?''

''Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de eso, lo único que sé es que es bastante el tiempo que te tienes que quedar…''

''Entiendo. '' Dijo Anthony, aun un poco confundido

'' Bueno si quieres, después de desayunar, porque no vas de paseo por el valle? Muy cerca de aquí hay un lago extremadamente hermoso''

''Vale, iré después a ver ese hermoso lago, tío''

''Que bien, Anthony'' Albert estaba contento que su sobrino se sintiese un poco mejor

Después que los dos fueron a desayunar, Albert le explico la dirección a Anthony para llegar al lago:

'' Estas seguro que no quiere que te acompañe?'' dijo Albert un poco preocupado.

'' Estaré bien, tío, no soy un niño pequeño!''

'' jajaja tienes razón, bueno solamente ten cuidado, está bien?''

''Vale'' dijo Anthony marchando hacia adelante

Anthony no podía creer tanta belleza que había en Escocia, por una razón se sentía que había conocido este lugar desde toda su vida, había muchas granjas por el valle, ya que es un buen lugar para cuidar de animales y cosechar frutos.

Muchos naturaleza cubría todo el valle, especialmente habían muchos lirios por todo el lugar, de diferente colores, y parecían campanas de las iglesias, por eso se llama el valle de los lirios. De lejos ya Anthony veía que se estaba acercando hacia el lago, tanta belleza que había hizo que el empezara a correr hacia allá, para estar más cerca, de repente se paralizo al ver algo más hermoso que la naturaleza, rodeada de diferentes flores, una joven bella, con una piel de porcelana, su cabello de color rubio, más claro que el de Anthony, tenía el pelo suelto con una pequeña cola de caballo haciéndole unas hermosas risos, tenía un traje fino, de color rosado, con unos ojos color azul verdoso, Anthony no podía creer cuanta belleza, su cara se sentía caliente y su corazón latía fuerte, pero no entendía porque se sentía de esa forma, se quería acerca más para conocerla, pero de repente cuando ella iba a cercase mas al lago, resbala cayendo en el lago, la joven gritando por ayuda, Anthony no lo pensó dos veces, y se tiro hacia el lago para rescatarla. El cargo la joven hacia la orilla, en donde él la bajaba cuidadosamente, preocupada si le había sucedido algo:

'' Se encuentra bien!?'' Anthony estaba muy preocupado si se había herido gravemente.

''No se preocupe, estoy bien, solamente resbale por estar demasiado distraída'' la joven le respondió casi sin aliento, por tanta agua que había tragado.

''Tienes que tener más cuidado, gracias a Dios que no te sucedió nada grave y que yo estuve a tiempo para recatarla''

Anthony no se percato que él la estaba mirando fijamente a sus ojos, y ella hacia las de él, también no pudo aguantar en enredar su pelo mojado en sus dedos, esto hizo que la joven se pusiera un poco colora, cuando Anthony había reaccionado, se aparto un poco de ella:

''Discúlpame por mirarte de esa forma, de momento no sé que me sucedió'' dijo el pobre Anthony avergonzado con la cara como un tomate.

''No hay que pedir disculpa, al contrario tengo que agradecerte por rescatarme'' sonrió la joven como gesto de agradecimiento. ''dime me puedes decir tu nombre?'' pregunto la joven con curiosidad

''Mi nombre es Anthony, mucho gusto en conocerla'' le dio una hermosa sonrisa

''Anthony…no sé si eres del valle, acaso tu eres nuevo aquí?''

''Si, temporalmente estoy viviendo con mi tío, ya que mis padres están de viaje''

''Entiendo, bueno verdaderamente me da un gusto que estés en el Valles de los Lirios'' la joven se levanto del suelo, arreglando un poco su traje y su cabello. ''Bueno creo que me tengo que ir, que bueno que nos conocimos, no me olvidare de ti, hasta pronto Antho-''

''Espere! No se valla, todavía no me has dicho su nombre''

''La próxima vez que nos veamos, te diré me nombre, de esa forma tengo una excusa para podernos ver otra vez'' la joven sin mirar hacia atrás desapareció entre los árboles, y Anthony se ahí quedo asombrado.

De repente un flashback le regreso a su mente, el estaba sentado en un portal de rosas, pero no recordaba que lugar era ese, y ahí conoció a una joven llorando, era también muy hermosa pero no la conocía, el recordó que se le acerco a ella y le dijo:

''Eres más bella cuando sonríes que cuando lloras''

Esas palabras lo ayudaron a recordar una pequeña parte de su memoria, pero no entendía porque de repente le vino a la cabeza de cantazo, también recuerda que dejo a la chica y desapareció, como la joven que acababa de conocer, pero no recordó nada más que eso.

''Seguramente nos volveremos a encontrar, estoy muy seguro de eso'' eso es lo que estaba pensando Anthony sin decir nada mas

Detrás de los arboles, estaba Albert, en donde vio toda la escena que ocurrió con esa chica, el no había dicho nada y se marcho también.

-Capitulo 2 terminado-

Este concluye me segundo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Pienso que Anthony también merece su propia historia de romance, al igual que Candy ;D pero será que Anthony olvidara a su primer amor y se enamore de nuevo, o podrá el recodarla y no olvidar el gran amor que tiene hacia ella? El próximo capítulo será la semana que viene, espero que sigan leyendo y disfrutando de esta bella historia. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Debo pedirles una gran disculpa a todas ustedes, por yo no estar trabajando con el fanfict hace un mes, ya que estoy en aprietos con mis estudios y he tenido dificultades con el internet, no desearía que nadie pensara que no continuare con el fanfict, tratare de ponerme al día con los capítulos que no pude hacer anteriormente. Espero que me entienda por mi situación y continúe leyendo esta hermosa historia. :3_

_Todos los personajes de la serie Candy Candy, pertenece a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, Ninguno me pertenece. _

_Capitulo 3: ¿Quién es Candy?_

_Cuando Anthony se marcho del lago de los Lirios, no podía dejar de pensar en esa misteriosa chica que acaba de salvarle la vida, verdaderamente era una chica muy hermosa, pero por una razón se sentía que le recordaba a alguien, pero él no sabía de quien. Regresando a la cabaña, Anthony decidió en preguntarle a Albert si él había conocido a alguien como la chica que él le describió, Albert sabía que no podía darles tanto detalles de su vida pasada, aunque la descripción de la chica se parecía mucho a la de la pequeña pecosa, pero decidió no decirle nada, le dijo que nunca había conocido a esa joven ni a nadie que se pareciera a ella, por una razón Anthony estaba un poco desesperado y no sabía porque, el decidió no comentarle nada mas a su tío y fue directito a su recamara. Anthony estaba ahorra recodado en su cama, sin poder dormir, seguía pensando en lo que había sucedido esa tarde, el estaba curioso de esa chica, el sentía que le recordaba a alguien, pero su mente estaba en blanco, y cada vez que se trataba de recordar, le provocaba un dolor de cabeza insoportable, sin poder recordar, poco a poco el dulce joven de los ojos azul cerraba su ojos y se quedo en un profundo sueño. _

''_¿Anthony? ¿Anthony? ¿Donde estas mi querido Anthony?'' Una tierna voz estaba llamando al joven y estaba buscándolo por el jardín de rosas._

''_Aquí estoy!'' Respondió el joven lleno de felicidad por oír la hermosa voz de la chica que el adoraba, sin pensarlo una vez fue corriendo hacia ella y ella hacia él._

''_Te extraño mucho, Anthony, ¡ya no puedo estar lejos de ti!''_

''_Yo te extraño mas cada día mi dulzura del alma, no hay un día que deje de pensar en ti''_

'' _¿Verdad que nunca te olvidaras de mi Anthony?'' dijo la dulce chica acercándose más a él._

'' _¿Por qué dices eso? yo nunca me olvidare de la niña que mas adoro! La que mas am-''_

'' _Y por qué me has abandonado? Me has dejado sola y estoy sufriendo por ti'' dijo la joven con lagrimas derramándose en su cachetes rosados._

'' _Yo nunca, jamás te abandonaría!'' dijo el joven muy preocupado de la forma que estaba actuando la chica._

''_Nunca nos volveremos tu me abandonaste, tu estas muerto'' dijo la chica regresando unos paso atrás._

'' _¡¿Muerto!? ¡Yo no estoy muerto! Yo estoy vivo-''_

''_Yo vi cuando falleciste Anthony, yo estuve ahí, contigo en el último momento…pero ahora que estás muerto, debo seguir con mi vida y olvidarte para siempre…'' La chica se alejo más y más, y una sombra desconocida detrás de la chica el agarro sus manos, no se podía ver con certeza quién era, lo único que llego a notar era un hombre de cabello largo._

''_Te hare olvidarte de él, porque el único verdadero amor de la pecosa soy yo'' de repente apareció un caballo y los dos se treparon en él y lentamente se iban desapareciendo._

''_Adiós para siempre, Anthony…''_

'' _No! No te vayas, nunca te he abandonado! Regresa hacia mí, no me dejes Candy! Candy! Candy!'' _

_De repente el joven se levanto de esa horrible pesadilla que había tenido, estaba todo sudado y muy nervioso, no podía parar de temblar, no entendía que era ese sueño tan horrible que había tenido, se sentó en su cama y se puso a pensar un largo rato_

'' _¿Quien esa chica que llame Candy? Anthony no podía pensar con certeza, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, hasta no podía respirar muy bien, así que decidió ir a la cocina para tomarse un vaso de agua fría para relajarse._

_Cuando iba hacia la cocina, se encontró con un Albert muy pensativo y preocupado, tanto que no noto que Anthony estaba ahí observando a su tío con muchas preocupaciones._

''_Tío Albert, ¿se encuentra bien?''_

''_Ah Anthony! Ya te has levantado, y si estoy bastante bien, solamente me preocupe porque te había escuchado gritar muy temprano en la mañana…''_

''_No fue nada en realidad…''_

''_¿Estás seguro de eso?''_

''_Solamente necesito coger aire fresco, eso es todo…''_

''_Entiendo, oye, ¿por qué no vas a montar en caballo?''_

''_¿A caballo? Qué cosas dices tío, yo nunca me he trepado en uno de esos-''_

''_¿Pero por qué no lo intenta? Yo te puedo ayudar a montarte en uno, ¿qué dices? ¿Te atreves?''_

''_Mmm….Vale, lo intentare''_

_En realidad, Albert no quería que Anthony montara a caballo, ya con la caída que había tenido anteriormente, pero los médicos dijeron que aunque eso le haiga provocado su pérdida de memoria, también le puede regrésale, ya que muchas de su memoria a ha sido en caballo, solamente le dijeron que tuviera vigilancia hacia el…_

_Cuando fueron al pequeño establo, que estaba cerca de la cabaña, habían dos hermosos caballo, uno era de Albert, un hermoso caballo de color dorado, con su lacio cabello blanco, era un perfecto caballa para un caballero como Albert, y el caballo de Anthony era igual al que él había tenido, aunque en realidad no era el mismo caballo, ya que el otro había muerto por la trampa que habían puesto los cazadores de zorros. Anthony no tuvo ninguna dificultad con el caballo, el era un experto, hasta Albert estaba impresionado que a Anthony no se le haya olvidado cómo montar y correr en un caballo._

''_Oye Anthony, ¿a dónde quieres ir a pasear? Hay muchos lugares hermosos en el Valle de los Lirios''_

''_Bueno ayer fui al lago, ¿por qué no vamos al pueblito que queda muy cerca de aquí?''_

''_Eso es una buena idea, de esa forma puedo adelantar algunos deberes que me faltan hacer en el pueblo''_

''_Pues en marcha vamos''_

_Anthony se había adelantado, y había dejado Albert atrás_

''_¡Oye Anthony! ¡Espérame por favor!'' Rápidamente Albert y su caballo fueron en marcha detrás del caballo de Anthony._

''_Eres muy lento tío'' dijo Anthony hiendo más veloz con su caballo, tomando una ruta diferente hacia las montañas, donde ahí no se encontraba el pueblo._

''_¡Anthony! ese no es el camino para el pueblo ¡Anthony!'' Albert trato de llamar a Anthony, pero como estaban muy lejos, Anthony no pudo escuchar a su tío y siguió por el camino de las montañas._

_Cuando Anthony seguía por el camino, de repente empezó a recuperar un poco más de su memoria, recordó que cerca de un lago el estaba montado en su caballo, con alguien que él estaba agarrando muy fuerte, su perfume era el perfume de las rosas, su pelo rizado, la hacía ver aun más hermosa, su carita llena de pecas, pero sus ojos de esmeralda resaltaban aun mas, pero de pronto Anthony se pregunto de nuevo:_

''_¿Sera la que me estoy recordando se llama Candy?''_

_De la nada, aparece una joven caminando al medio del camino donde Anthony tuvo que frenar a su caballo, la joven se había a asustado un poco._

''_Oye, deberías tener cuidado y fijarte bien cuando cru-'' pero cuando Anthony se fijo mas, era la joven que había salvado en el lago_

''_Que sorpresa nos volvemos a encontrar, querido Anthony''_

''_Tu eres la chica del lago'' cuando recordó lo que había sucedido, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco._

''_Si, soy yo, la chica misteriosa que no conoces aun su nombre''_

''_Bueno la chica misteriosa no me quiso contar su nombre después de salvarle su vida…''_

''_Bueno a mí me gusta mucho el suspenso, y pensé que de esa manera me buscarías para saberlo, y ya estás aquí''_

''_Discúlpame, pero yo no vine a buscarte a ti, voy al camino hacia el pueblo por esta ruta''_

''_Bueno lamento decirte que este es el camino equivocado, este es la rutas hacia las montañas, todo el mundo sabe eso''_

''_Bueno, ¿qué puedes esperar de mi? Soy nuevo en este valle y no lo conozco muy bien (Por esa razón el tío Albert no me está siguiendo)…''_

''_Tu estas perdido, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a llegar a pueblo, eso es si quieres'''_

''_El Tío Albert me está esperando en el pueblo, y no me puedo tardar tanto, vale me llevaras al pueblo, pero primero, vamos a introducirnos de nuevo, yo me llamo Anthony''_

''_Mi nombre es Marianne, mucho gusto en conocerte de nuevo Anthony'' Le dio una hermoso sonrisa al joven._

''_Entonces ya que nos conocemos, ahorra podemos ir al pueblo, así que ven y sube al caballo''_

''_¿No se supone que un caballero ayude a una dama subir al caballo?'' dijo riéndose un poco de el_

''_Discúlpame, ¿dónde estarán mis modales?'' El se bajo del caballo y la ayudo a subirla._

''_Aguántate fuerte de mí, no quiero que te vayas a caer''_

_Los dos junto fueron en marcha hacia el otro camino para poder llegar hacia el pueblo, y por una razón, Anthony no entiendo como Marianne le recordaba a esa niña de ojos esmeralda, a su pequeña Candy, que aun no conocía mucho, pero dentro de su corazón conoce que ella es muy especial para el…_

_-Capitulo 3 terminado-_

_Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo como a los demás, lo hice bastante largo para que ustedes puedan disfrutarlo más, hasta la próxima! ^^_


End file.
